


【EC】when we are no longer young and beautiful

by meihua7



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihua7/pseuds/meihua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又一年平安夜。<br/>对于泽维尔天赋少年学院的校长Professor X来说，这和往年似乎没什么不一样，但是对于Charles Xavier来说，今年的平安夜不仅仅是他老得连诗歌朗诵都没精力参加了，而是更多的接二连三的惊喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【EC】when we are no longer young and beautiful

圣诞节快要到了。  
前几年Charles还会参与一下平安夜的演出，比如诗歌朗诵——他很擅长这个，但是近两年来越发力不从心了，他不得不承认一个事实。  
他老了。  
学生和其他教师也对校长先生不能一起参与庆祝圣诞节的平安夜演出感到沮丧，但是一切仍然井井有条地进行着，年岁悠长的泽维尔学院随着时间的推移，被学生们打扮得越来越焕发光彩，一切都很完美。  
历史教授Logan最先注意到了坐在虚掩的门扉背后的校长先生，他拍了拍身旁的Ororo示意，自己绕过礼堂里摆放杂乱的长椅走到了门边，道：“不进来看看吗professor？”  
Charles摇摇头，脸庞被透出来的灯光照成了温暖的橙粉色，他控制着摇杆让轮椅后退了一段距离转了个圈，笑着道：“不用了Logan，我希望能有更多的惊喜。”  
Logan看着Charles逐渐远去的背影，若有所思地回到了礼堂。

或许有谁听到了Charles的那句话，惊喜总是接二连三地到来。  
在一个阳光明媚的午后，Raven和Hank回到了学校。他们早在几年前就在一起了，为此Hank甚至激动得差点丢了自己的联合国职位——他想和Raven不顾一切地环游世界。虽然他已经不是当年那个容易羞涩的闷骚小伙了，但是面对Raven他始终保持着最初的情愫。  
“旅途愉快吗？”  
“很棒，”Raven接过哥哥的轮椅扶手，推着他在草坪上散着步，“我的潜水证总算用上了。”  
“噢，海滩，”Charles笑起来，“说实话，我真怀念古巴海滩的阳光。”  
Raven也笑起来：“那下次我来带上你好了。”  
曾经没有人愿意提起古巴的海滩，那是一个创伤，不仅是将两兄妹推向了两个方向那么简单，它作为一个疤痕永远留在了Charles的后腰上，而这个疤痕让他只能依赖轮椅。  
“Hank甚至不敢下水，”Raven向站在不远处的树荫下看着他们的毛茸茸的蓝色野兽招招手，对自己的哥哥大肆吐槽，“白瞎了他那一身肌肉了，我以为这么多年他总算变得大男人了一点，可是居然还是怕水母。”  
“大约是在害怕僧帽水母，”Charles试图为自己的老朋友辩解，但是他的笑声出卖了他，“你不觉得他长得有点像猫科动物吗。”  
Raven不置可否地耸了耸肩，她已经推着Charles到了Hank附近了，野兽的听力很好，她不会再继续嘲笑自己的男朋友了。  
“这么多年以来，他最令我满意的一点大约就是，”Raven握住Hank伸过来的手，笑道，“他总算和我一个颜色了。”  
“蓝色的！”Kurt突然从树子上冒了出来，吓了另外两位蓝皮肤一大跳。  
Charles笑着招呼蓝皮肤的Kurt下来，而Raven则抱怨出声：“几年没见我以为你应该变得稳重了Kurt，上帝并没有说过好孩子会偷听别人的谈话。”  
“嘿，我只是在睡觉，并没有偷听，再说了，我已经三十多岁了。”Kurt对于kid这个称呼很不满意，整个学院除了Logan和professor没人会乐意被称为kid，但是显而易见Kurt忘了Raven也是拥有年轻外表的老人家。  
“我的年龄可以当你的奶奶了亲爱的。”Raven抱起了双臂，她的眼睛有一点微眯，这是她打算整人的表现，“已经很多年没有训练过了，不如明天练练手？”  
“What？”Kurt做出了不可置信的表情，夸张的语调和十多岁的他一模一样，“我已经当教练很多年了！”  
“好了，Raven，别再欺负Kurt了，”Charles适时地打断了他们的谈话，“Kurt，你去看看Scott和Jean回来了吗，快要吃饭了，今天我们要好好庆祝一下。”  
“For what？”Raven让Hank接手了推轮椅的工作，自己走到了Charles的旁边。  
Charles轻笑着看着她：“For our family.”

而就在几天后，Charles在睡梦中醒来，看着天边的尚未清醒的晨曦一点点将黑色的夜幕染成蓝色，然后焕发出彩色的光晕。  
他不需要偏头看床头的钟表就知道此时的时间大约是凌晨四到五点，距离他平时起床的时间早了大约两个小时。  
但是这不重要。Charles把自己挪上轮椅，当他自己一个人的时候这往往要费力很多，但是他依旧心情愉悦。  
在他尚还年轻的时候还会为自己过早的清醒感到恼怒——那时的他对于能力的控制还不够成熟，也总是易于感到烦躁、愤怒与绝望，以致于他只能将目光放在一些消极的东西上，并为此加倍恼怒，犹如一个怪圈。  
路过书架的时候他随手拿了一本诗集，等他把窗帘完全拉开在窗边坐定之后，他漫不经心地讲诗集摊开放在自己的腿上，然后开始凝望远方。  
一切都不会太晚，Charles想。  
即使他错过了很多年过早清醒后观察天亮的机会，但是他依旧在很多年后意识到了这些不美好中的美。天边的光线犹如隐藏在蚌壳中的珍珠，被厚重的云层和建筑锁在地平面之下，可是蚌壳已经出现了裂缝，开口将会越来越大，光线即将无处可藏。  
他最终还是拾起了这枚珍珠。  
日光逐渐热烈起来，天光已然大亮。即使是冬日浅薄的日光也拥有着灼人的热度，它穿过庭院散落着种植的高大树木，然后洒落在爬满斑驳绿植的墙壁上，曲折地透过窗户钻进Charles的房间，和他的诗集一起静静地躺在他的腿上。  
Charles眯起眼睛，享受地感受着，他开始变得昏昏欲睡，他顺从地闭上眼睛开始小憩，然后在一段时间后——大约是十分钟或是两三个小时之后——他再次清醒过来。  
他满足且慵懒地叹息着动了动肩膀，转了转脑袋，偏过头对身后的人道了一声早安。  
“Good morning，Charles，”来人熟稔地踱着步子走到他的身后，轻轻拍了拍他的椅背，“你在看什么？”  
“看天慢慢亮起来，old friend，”Charles笑着拿起自己腿上的书本，书页已经被晒得发烫了，“你呢？”  
他们一起度过了一阵静默，Charles没有催促好友的回答，或许他早就知道答案了，而且他并不会为这种沉默感到尴尬，比起故意的不理会，这更像是一种独到的默契。  
“Me gustas cuando callas……”  
“……porque estás como ausente.”*【注】  
Charles将诗集翻到扉页，上面用潦草的笔迹写着Erik Lensherr，而这本书的赠与者不需要他发声就将他推到了书架前面，好让他把书放回原位。  
“我猜你能背下整本书。”Charles道。  
“我知道你能背下整本。”而Erik更为笃定。  
然后两人齐齐发出大笑，Charles反手拍了拍Erik放在扶手的指尖，道：“好久不见。”

磁控者的到来对于Charles而言是一个好消息，这意味着他可以上到二楼的露台去品尝他的下午茶，但是对于别的成员来说，Magneto是最不受欢迎的存在。  
即使过去了几十年，Hank依旧没法对Erik的存在做到最简单的无视，而且比起少年时期，他更加的不克制了——至少Raven并不会呵斥他的咆哮了。  
与Hank站在同一战线的还有Logan，他们两个犹如形成了一堵墙，警惕地站在走廊的两段目送这个穿着紫红色衬衫的老人推着他们可亲的校长先生来到餐厅。有了这两人做对比，其余人的不自在真是十足友好的反应了。  
Jean并不害怕Erik，也没有对他表现出任何敌意，她还用念力给这位老人掺了一杯柠檬水，快银在餐厅里跑了几圈，然后局促地站在门口，对Erik点点头，道：“Hi，dad.”  
从外面进来的Scott拍了拍Logan的肩膀，嘲笑了一下他如临大敌的样子，成功地让金刚狼收起了爪子忿忿不平地在餐桌的另一端坐下了。  
“我叫了外卖，”伴随着带硫磺味的蓝色烟雾炸开，Kurt坐在了自己的座位上，“两份披萨还有好几杯冰冻大脑。”  
“你为什么不自己带回来？”李千欢好笑地在他旁边坐下，道。  
“噢，我的外卖卡要过期了，”Kurt拿出一张盖满了红色印章的绿色小卡片晃了晃，“不用太浪费了。”  
“大家都在了吗？”Ororo从厨房探出个脑袋来，“我可以先给你们把汤端上来。”  
“不，还有Warren，”Kurt数了数人数，“他好像去打工了。”  
“什么？”李千欢皱眉，“他都多少岁了？打工？”  
与此同时窗户被人推开，被李千欢叫做老鸟的Warren穿着红色的披萨店员工服降落在草地上，把手里的披萨盒和冰饮放在靠窗的桌子上，道：“你们的外卖到了。”  
“喔！”Kurt的看起来双眼放光，“这么好的工作为什么不叫我！”  
“并不能随便吃披萨，Kurt，这个天气在外面飞很冷好吗？”Warren翻了个白眼，他太清楚蓝色的魔鬼在想什么了，“快点付账，我好收工了。”  
“要不我送你回店吧，”Kurt有点不好意思，“早知道是你我就不用外卖卡了。”  
Warren勉强接受了Kurt的提议，不过还是强调了一下让Kurt别碰他的翅膀，这才上前握住了Kurt的手。  
“快去快回。”Ororo把一整锅罗宋汤放在了桌上，对两人嘱托道。  
“顺便再买两份披萨吧！”快银拆开了披萨盒先偷吃了一片。  
Charles没有阻止快银的提议，今天是一个好日子，他也希望放松一下，偶尔吃一点披萨或许不错。  
“Charles，”Erik操纵着铁制的汤勺给自己乘了一碗汤，“你的碗。”  
“噢，”Charles把自己面前的碗推到他的面前，“谢谢。”  
“我的荣幸。”Erik斜着眼睛瞥了他一眼，用夸张的莎士比亚戏剧的语气道，这让Charles笑出了声。  
“好了，”Kurt和Warren也及时回到了学校，现在餐桌上已经没有空位了，“享受难得的聚会吧。”

明天就是平安夜了，在几天的时间里大家逐渐学会了对Erik Lensherr的存在感到淡定，仿佛他本来就是他们中的一员。  
Charles将这些转变都看在眼里，虽然他并没有说出来，但是大家都知道他对于现状感到满足。  
在Erik在的这段日子里照顾Charles的任务不需要任何交代就自然而然地落在了他肩上，没有人对此感到诧异或是别的什么，就像Erik的存在一样，一切都自然得好似本该如此。  
“Well，”Charles叹息着按住Erik的手，“我很好。”  
Erik没有说话。  
浴室的开了抽气和灯暖，亮黄色的刺目灯光令人晕眩，雾气的弥漫让大脑变得迟钝，Charles顺着Erik的视线看向自己的大腿，动了动手指。  
在他年轻的时候看起来还好，哪怕是五六十岁的时候他的腿也还没有萎缩到现在的程度。他不清楚现在泡在水里那两条干柴的肉色的东西是否还能被称作人腿，因为年迈，他已经放弃复建运动很久了，他的双腿只不过是一层皱巴巴的皮包裹在两根腿骨上。  
“真难看，不是吗？”他笑出声，可是没有人接话，Erik就像一个固执的孩童将手放在他的腿上就兀自沉入自己的世界里了一样。  
自从Erik回来之后他就总是想到自己的年老。Charles半阖起眼帘，他的腿感受不到Erik的手——手心的温度和皮肤的纹路——但是他的手还有感觉。  
他突然感到一种欣慰。  
他失去了很多，但是他仍然拥有许多。  
他手心覆盖的手掌依旧骨骼分明，可是皮肤却光滑不再。Charles的目光滑过Erik的手臂、脖颈，最后停留在他的脸庞，为了方便照顾他洗澡，Erik只穿了一件背心，即使是与他一般年老，他的腰背还是一样挺拔，但是他的脸庞上也布满了和他一样的褶皱。  
Erik反握住他的手唤回了他的注意力：“你在看什么？”  
“我老了,”Charles答非所问，“Erik，我们都老了。”  
Erik没有回答，他把Charles从浴缸里抱起来用浴巾裹好，放到了床上。  
“睡觉吧，Charles，别胡思乱想。”  
“你知道的，人上了年纪就总是喜欢想东想西的。”  
Erik拉好窗帘，在关上灯后就这走廊的灯光对Charles道了声晚安。Charles笑着回应，然后静静地看着他掩好门，在黑暗中坐了一会儿，才躺回床上闭好眼睛。  
晚安，Erik.

对于坐落在西彻斯特的泽维尔天赋少年学院来说，夜晚总是比别处要暗上许多，而这种黑暗虽然有时候会导致一些小孩子在夜晚去厕所的途中感到害怕甚至是摔倒，但是在节日里就成了很好的庆祝背景。  
他们有李千欢。  
虽然已经不再年少，李千欢依然偏爱她的亮黄色外套和蛋糕卷的双马尾，而当她扬手为这个平安夜炸开烟花时，他们似乎仍能从她的背影中看到当初那个十六岁的少女。  
即使是Logan，也在鬓边多出了几根白头发。时间从不宽恕什么人，但是即使他带走许多宝贵的事物，譬如容颜与生命，但是始终不能带走那些真正弥足珍贵的。  
“今天有一个惊喜，professor，”Logan小声地给Charles透露了一点节目信息，“大家专门为你准备的，不过我不会告诉你具体是哪一个，Jean说到时候你就知道了，希望你会喜欢。”  
“当然，我一定会喜欢的，”Charles有一点惊讶，“谢谢你们。”  
“咳，”Logan从夹克口袋里掏出一根雪茄剪开点上，“have a good night.”  
“你有一群很好的学生，”Erik突然开口，“有时候会突然很羡慕你。”  
Charles注意到他用了kids这个词，他拍了拍Erik的手：“如果你愿意，他们也是你的学生，Erik，当初是你和Jean帮我们重建的学校，他们中也有人是你送过来的，不要否定你的成就。”  
Erik笑出声，看着他摇摇头，什么都没有说。

每一年的平安夜演出似乎都是大同小异，可是这种没什么新意的演出并不是重点。对于所有人来说，这是一个难得的夜晚，所有属于这所学院的人——已经毕业的或是仍然在就读的那些——他们都会尽力赶回学校，在这个大家庭中享受这聚会。  
Charles热爱这样的聚会。  
不同于他年轻时各种各样喧闹浮华的party或是空荡荡的泽维尔庄园，在这种时刻他总能更深刻地感受到家的存在。  
他注意到Jean和Ororo交头接耳地讨论了一会儿，然后学员们的状态从懒散一下子就变成了如临大敌时佯装的镇定，他猜可能下一个节目就是那个神秘的礼物了。  
音乐响起来的时候Charles有一点惊讶，这的确出乎预料。低沉的乐声在空旷的夜晚回响，学生们显然已经排练多时了，他们显得训练有素，还详细划分了声部，而负责指挥的是Ororo，她看起来有一点紧张，但是更多的是严肃。  
Erik在他旁边笑起来，停止了许久的烟火再次出现在夜空之上，而同时摆放在合唱台两旁的台柱接连燃气了火焰，照亮了舞台。  
“这是去年的电影，Wanda很喜欢，”Erik看向他，“你的学生……很时尚。”  
“不过书是1925年的了，或许他们也是考虑过我的年龄的。”  
女声被衬托了起来，歌词开始了向上帝的祈求，Charles闭上眼睛，笑着道：“Oh，我喜欢这个歌。”  
“的确，”Erik喃喃着符合，他的目光近乎放肆地扫过Charles的脸庞，似乎想要看清那些刻在他脸上的每一条皱纹，“很适合你。”  
“You too.”Charles睁开眼，目光柔和。

“Charles.”  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
“Yes？”  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?  
“……Nothing.”

\---FIN---  
【注】：西班牙语  
我喜欢你是寂静的  
好像你不在这里  
——智利诗人聂鲁达《我喜欢你是寂静的》

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来是因为听《young and beautiful》衍生的一个对话脑洞，但是实际上写出来却少得可怜。  
> 大约是身残志坚，手术恢复期闲得发霉，控制不住摸鱼的手撸了出来_(:зゝ∠)_  
> 本来是想夹带一点其他cp的，但是根本看不出来，于是就算了吧。  
> 最后的那段对话本来是想让Erik最后回答“yes”的，但是仔细想了想，对于他们俩而言，大约一切都在不言中吧。  
> 年龄的一些推算是根据电影来的


End file.
